Conventional divan bedding structures are produced in two separate parts, a base and a mattress which sits on the base. A typical mattress is constructed of inner-springs, pads, foam and coir or matting that are enclosed in a fabric or plastic ticking covering. The base is usually made of wood, foam or cardboard with a fabric or plastic ticking. The mattress and base are independent units, and the mattress can accommodate a conventional fitted bed sheet. Because there is a greater demand for mattresses than base units and because mattresses can be used with supports other than divan bases, mattresses are typically constructed and sold separately.
The need for a unitary divan bedding structure has grown over the years for economic and other reasons. Such a unitary structure would provide the economic advantage of lower price while maintaining the quality, comfort, durability, appearance and style of conventional divan bedding structures. Heretofore, development of a unitary structure was hampered by the inability to accommodate conventional fitted bed sheets which are favored for their ease of use and availability at relative low cost. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a unitary divan bedding structure usable with conventional fitted sheets while maintaining aesthetic appeal and functional value.